Electronic devices can use a number of different types of components, including transistors or other active switching devices, diodes and capacitors, to name just a few examples. One area of electronic devices is power inverters, for example those used to convert high-voltage DC to AC for driving an electric motor (e.g., in an electric vehicle).
Designing electronic devices usually requires taking into account several competing demands and restrictions. First, the device must be designed to have the desired performance characteristics (e.g., be sufficiently powerful and effective). Second, in some applications the available space is limited, which puts a premium on creating a compact and power dense device that has proper thermal control. Third, manufacturability is a critical factor for devices intended for mass production, because the ability to automate assembly steps, and perform them quickly, directly impact the value of the device in the final product.